Legos Rojos
by Tedy-chan
Summary: Historia de amor tragica. Matt y Near, a pesar de tener diferencias estan perdidamente enamorados. Aunque se presentan ssituaciones inesperadas. MxN *-* Yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno… esta es mi primer fanfic con ayuda de mi amiga tere n.n, gracias OuO.  
Bueno, perdon si cometi errores soy nueva en esto, amo los MxN por eso hice uno :B ajamm.. humo bueno**

**Los dejo leyendo, disfruten :3 (aclaraciones al final)**

**

* * *

**

**Legos Rojos.**

La Brisa, los rechinidos de los muebles, los rayos de la luna pasando por los cristales de la ventana, todo eso era un impedimento para dormir. ''Near'' cansado de intentar conservar el sueño, dando vueltas a toda la cama, decide levantarse con una bolsa llena de legos dirigiéndose a la sala común…

En otra habitación había un chico. Un chico con sus cabelleras rojas despeinadas, pensando solo en pasar otro nivel de su juego de PSP.

-Si tan solo ese maldito de Roger no me hubiera obligado a dormir- dijo el mientras miraba su video juego sobre la mesa de noche.

Después de un tiempo de pensar sobre aquello y preocupado, el pelirrojo se coloco sus gogles, tomo su PSP y se dirigió a donde es la sala común de wammy's house.

Los dos, sucesores de L, huérfanos, cruzando los pasillos de toda la institución. Algo les preocupaba, no sabían muy bien que era, simplemente querían desahogarse en sus vicios. Caminando por los corredores, acelerando el paso por la falta de paciencia, el de cabellos blancos hacia lo mismo de siempre, tomaba con su mano derecha un mechón de pelo y hacia bucles con el. Mientras el pelirrojo encendía un cigarro, para después colocarlo en su boca.

Al tiempo de unos pasos, ya estaban en el lugar, observando completamente la sala desde los marcos de las puertas. Distraídos por lo diferente que se veía aquel lugar de noche no notaban la presencia del otro, estaban tan entretenidos en todas las cortinas rojas de seda que colgaban desde el techo y tocaban la alfombra de un color marrón, contemplaban los grandes vitrales que hacían que la sala se viera de divertidos colores, miraban los candelabros elegantes en el techo, y sin mencionar los grandes libreros. Colocado junto a estos estaba una chimenea, donde Roger contaba las historias de L y otras más a los niños para entretenerlos los días nevados y fríos.

-Olle…- Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Near hacia el lugar. -¿Qué haces aquí?..

-…- El de pijama blanca ignoro completamente al del otro lado de la habitación. Solo se sentó en una esquina y comenzó a sacar unas piezas de su bolsa una por una.

Y así comenzó el silencio en aquel lugar. El pelirrojo jugaba con su videojuego. Mientras, Near armaba una torre, que si se calcula, serian de unos 13 centímetros de altura.

El mayor de aquella sala miraba al mas pequeño de reojo, de vez en cuando pausaba su juego para contemplar sus ojos grises que brillaban por la luz de Luna. Near sabia que lo había estado observando, no le molestaba. Siempre había sido así, nada le parecía importante.

El de los gogles estaba tan frustrado por no haber podido pasar el ultimo circuito del Need for Speed, así que decidió relajarse entablando una conversación con el pequeño albino... Definitivamente, la falta de sueño no le hacia bien. Decidió sentarse a su lado para poder hablar mejor.

-Hola…- El adicto a los videojuegos se veía algo nervioso, era de sospecharse. No tenia muchos amigos en wammy's house. Podría decirse que su mejor y único amigo era Mello, un sujeto casi de su edad, con un aspecto gótico y sombrío. De cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-…- No hubo respuesta alguna. Así, provocando otro silencio incomodo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-. Matt pensó que no tenia caso hablar con alguien como el. Personas que no socializaban. En cuanto este estuvo apunto de colocar sus brazos para un impulso a levantarse, escucho una voz suave pronunciando palabras..

-Near-.

-Mucho gusto… Yo soy..-

-Tu eres Matt- contesto el albino antes de que su compañero diera su respuesta.

-¿sabes mi nombre?- Matt estaba algo asombrado. Algunos conocían como se llamaba, pero esos algunos… eran pocos.

-Si- contesto el de pelo blanco con sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas. El no se daba cuenta de ello, después de todo… estaba concentrado en su edificio. –Tu diste el discurso de año nuevo. Y tu también robaste dinero de Roger para comprar un juego-

Matt estaba algo sorprendido. Nadie supo que el fue quien robo él dinero de la cartera de el director, salvo Near.

-bien… y… ¿que haces?-

-construyo- Seco. Tan seco y frió es Near. Talvez por eso nadie hablaba con el, solamente el rubio mencionado antes. Aunque solo le dirigía la palabra para molestarle.

Matt tomo algo inseguro una pieza roja, era cuadrada y brillaba. La coloco gentilmente en una de las esquinas incompletas tratando de ayudar al pequeño.

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer?- Dijo Near algo enojado sin mirar a Matt y con su cabeza baja. El no necesitaba ayuda a armar sus edificios, el podía hacerlo solo.

-Pues.. realmente no.- El sujeto se acomodo estirando las piernas y recargándose sobre sus brazos cómodamente. –Pero me iré si eso quieres. No es mi intención molestarte-

No hubo respuesta de el menor. Era de esperarse, no había hablado mucho en toda su supuesta conversación. Pero Matt tomo ese silencio como un, Si. El pelirrojo se levanto, y se retiro de aquel cuarto con su PSP en mano. A unos pasos de la salida Matt vio de reojo a Near sobre su espalda.

-Que raro- se susurro a si mismo.

Near había escuchado perfectamente las palabras de Matt. Tenia buen oído, pero no le importo, el siguió con su edificio ya arruinado por el pelirrojo.

El chico que ya se había marchado, recobro el sueño. Lo único que quería hacer era volverse a dormir; al cabo no había terminado su juego debido a el pequeño que le llamaba la atención.

Matt, ya acostado en su cama, estaba cansado, no quería escuchar solamente que sus propios ronquidos. Aunque había algo que lo inquietaba, ese chico de cabello blanco, grande ojos de color gris, esas manos que se veían tan suaves, los labios rosas de aquel tal Near, era tan pequeño que le daban ganas de darle un beso en esas mejillas rosadas, no solo eso, también pensaba que detrás de esas grandes y arrugadas prendas, podría haber una figura tan suave y curveada que nadie se resistiría… ¿¡Pero que estaba pensando!? El no era así… pero, aquel niño se veía tan inocente. Tenia que.. pero no podría.. ¡No! De ninguna forma lo haría. Matt, ya adormilado pensó que no seria sano imaginar cosas tan sucias como aquellas. Por eso decidió recargar su cabeza en la almohada y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todos habían bajado a desayunar. Después de aquello, como de costumbre, los huérfanos tenían libertad de salir los fines de semana por la ciudad.

Matt, había notado algo extraño. Un lugar se encontraba vació en el comedor, tal vez un chico estaba enfermo, o había sido adoptado, también pudo escapar. Pero no habría razón para hacerlo, era un buen lugar. Aunque…

-Pensándolo bien. No eh visto al blanquito en toda la mañana-

-¿Dijiste algo?- dijo un rubio mordiendo una tableta de chocolate. Era Mello, el mejor amigo de matt.

-No…- había estado pensando en voz alta otra vez.

-Bien; acompáñame por mas chocolate. Los exámenes me ponen nervioso-

-Si…- Mientras tomaba un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo encendía.

Mientras estos caminaban por la acera, había una persona aun adentro. Este tenía aun sus pijamas, y se encontraba en la misma habitación en la que estaba la otra noche. Near, aun no acababa su torre, ahora estaba tan alta que tenia que subirse a un sillón para colocar más piezas. A unos cuantos centímetros de acabar su edificio, Roger entro por la puerta. Este estaba reprimiendo a Near porque jamás salía, talvez eso explicaba porque estaba tan pálido.

-Muchacho, tienes que salir. Convive con tus amigos- Decía el director de el lugar.

-No tengo amigos- Near continuaba con lo que hacia sin mirar al sujeto.

-Pues es tiempo de que hagas algunos. Sal a hacer amistades, y toma tu abrigo que esta helando afuera.-

-En un momento-

Roger ya cansado de insistir, salio de la habitación dejando solo al chico otra vez. Ero estaba pensó en hacer lo que le había indicado.

Tomo una capucha, obviamente blanca, y este salio afuera. Aun con sus pijamas, salio a dar una vuelta. No estaba acostumbrado a salir, y cuando lo hacia, solo se sentaba en una banca, ubicada en un parque enfrente de donde vivía. Para entretenerse se llevo un pequeño robot, no era mas grande que su mano, pero al menos serviría.

Cuando llego a su lugar preferido, se sentó a jugar. No prestaba a los demás compañeros que entraban a las tiendas de alrededor o que hacían deporte en la calle. El solo se concentraba en su pequeño robot.

Mientras Near seguía con su solitaria vida, los amigos seguían caminando por aquel lugar. Siempre juntos, algunos susurraban que parecían pareja, pero Mello siempre los hacia callar. Tenía poca paciencia. En lo que caminaban, conversaban de cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste salir con una chica?- Dijo Matt mientras fumaba su cigarro.

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo se… Solo pregunto-

-Bueno- Termino la conversación con un largo silencio.

-¿Y con un chico?-

-¿¡Que cosas dices!? ¡No soy ningún raro!- Matt noto algo sonrojado al rubio. –Tal vez digan que parezco chica ¡Pero no es para exagerar idiota!.

-Lo siento. No quería ofenderte- Matt tomaba su cigarrillo con la mano y sacaba el humo de su boca.

-¡Pues piensa antes de preguntarme!. Y deja de fumar, es desagradable- Ya habían sido varias veces que se lo decía, pero jamás lo tomaba en cuenta.

Estaba comenzando a obscurecer. El pelirrojo y el rubio estaban en camino al orfanato, estos, habían pasado frente a Near. Como de costumbre se puso a discutir con el de pijamas un rato. Mello, al estar tan enojado, decide irse junto con su amigo dejando atrás al irritante blanquito.

-Mello- Dijo Matt mientras de detenía.

-¿Si?- Este paro a unos pasos de el mayor.

-Quiero fumarme otro antes de entrar.-

-De acuerdo, pero no te esperare.- Dijo el rubio mientras se marchaba. A Matt no le importaba regresar solo.

-Uno rápido y ya- Susurro este mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaleco. -¡Mierda!- Había dejado tirar la cajetilla de cigarros. Tenia que encontrarla, era la ultima que le quedaba, y le era difícil conseguir mas, ya que Matt era menor de edad.

Busco desesperadamente por todo el lugar que había caminado, excepto en donde se encontraba Near. Así que volteo a la banca ocupada y… ¡Allí estaban! justamente enfrente de el pequeño. Decidió que ignoraría al menor por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se acerco, se agacho y tomo la caja medio vacía.

-Arruinaste mi torre- Solo se escucho una voz. La misma voz tan suave que Matt había escuchado era la de…

-Near- Dijo mientras se levantaba para ver desde arriba al chico. –No te había visto-

-Arruinaste mi torre- Seguía insistiendo.

-Si… Perdón por lo de ayer, solo quería ayudarte y charlar.-

-No lo haces muy bien.-

-Hice lo mejor que pude- Dijo mientras se sentaba y dejaba escapar una amable sonrisa. -¿Qué traes ahí?- Matt estaba señalando las manos de Near.

-Es un juguete-

-¿Qué juguete es?-

-Un robot-

-Que bien…- era la conversación mas larga que había tenido con el albino. No estaba mal para un comienzo.

-¿Por qué Mello me odia?- Dijo Near despreocupado mientras movía su juguete entre manos.

-No te odia… solo…-

-Solo no me quiere- La respuesta de el menor le había causado gracia al pelirrojo, haciendo que este soltara una risita.

-No, solo esta celoso-

-¿Celoso de que? No tengo nada importante que envidiar.-

-Pueees, siempre se queja de que lo superas en cualquier cosa.- Esa respuesta hizo que hubiera un corto silencio. Después de rato, Near hablo.

-Ya me boy.- Dijo mientras tomaba su muñeco y se levantaba de la banca. –Es tarde.

-Te acompaño.- Matt seguía con la idea de no molestarle volver solo. Pero quería ser cortes con el pequeño de ir a su lado.

En el camino, no dejaba de pensar su sueño de la otra noche después de encontrarse con el blanco. Fue todo tan claro..

_Estaba solo en su habitación, al menos eso, después de escuchar a alguien entrar por la puerta… Era Near, el pequeño blanquito que habia conocido esa noche y no dejaba de pensar._

_-Near… que… ¿que haces aquí?- Dijo Matt cubierto con sus sabanas._

_No hubo respuesta. No era de esperarse una, con lo poco que había hablado aquel rato, al pelirrojo no le impresiono…_

_-Pero.. ¿¡Pero que haces!? ¡Basta!- Matt tartamudeaba, su respiración se acortaba, ¿Por qué?._

_El mayor estaba debajo de el pequeño. Este se encontraba besándole en cuello descontroladamente. El pelirrojo no duro tiempo resistiéndose, ya que se dejo llevar por el momento. Al rato de varios besos por el cuerpo, Matt tomo la tersa cara de Near y comenzó a acariciarla mientras lo besaba salvajemente. Introducía su lengua y el chico hacia lo mismo, solo se escuchaba el ruido de sus gemidos y toqueteos. Los dos ya con los labios remojados y revolcándose por la cama, por fin, el mayor se encontraba encima de Near intentando desabrocharle los botones de su camisa blanca. Pasando los minutos, se encontraban ya casi desnudos, ambos en ropa interior. Continuaron con los rasguños y besos, ambos tenían una erección visible en la única prenda que traían puesta. Matt estaba besando el cuello del otro, bajando lentamente hacia su pecho y lamiéndole un pezón, continuo camino abajo hasta besar lo que era su ombligo, sin detenerse siguió y siguió hasta llegar a su ropa interior blanca, en la que se podía ver un bulto en ella. Con sus manos, tomo el elástico y comenzó a bajarlo. Entre mas bajaba mas se veía el miembro de Near…_

-Olle..- Algo interrumpió su recuerdo.

-Uh ¿Qué que?-

-Llegamos- Dijo el menor de cabello blanco mientras entraba a wammy's house.

Matt finalmente entro después de ¨revisar¨ el trasero de Near mientras este caminaba. Solo se dirigió a su habitación, tomo su PSP, y comenzó a jugar recostado en su cama. Esa noche decidió no cenar, pensaba mejor relajarse y meditar aquel sueño que tuvo. Y con meditar no se refieria a pensarlo…

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Lo que esta en letra italica (cursiva) es para el sueño de matt, queria hacerlo falshback pero tere me regaño xDu asi que lo hize como recuerdo :3**

** Bueno, si tengo reviews subire el proximo cap. :3**

**Comentarios, alabanzas, tomatasos, amenasas de muerte a familiares, felicitaciones.. lo que quieran en review n.n**

karla_ si quieren conocerme . Gracias por su tiempo n.n


	2. Enamoramiento

**Deacuerdooo…. Aquí les va en segundo capitulo, gracias a todos por sus reviews & a mis amigos que tuvieron tiempo para leer mi fanfic n.n.**

**Bueno.. aquí Matt se enamora de Near *-*, Near igual, son jovenes & ademas jamas se habian enamorado :B **

**Advertencia: No hay yaoi en este cap. (Si, si es una advertencia xDU)**

**Disfruten mis querido lectores :3, ya saben****, aclaraciones al final…**

**Enamoramiento.**

Otra noche igual… Matt no podía dormir. Hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible, pero no pudo cerrar ni un parpado. El pelirrojo pensó en volver a pasar el tiempo jugando con su PSP toda la noche hasta que quedara adormilado. Este tomo de nuevo sus gogles, su videojuego y una manta, ya que hacia frió.

El chico salio de la habitación. En un instante paro en seco y pensó…

_-No puedo volver a donde mismo… ¿Y si me vuelvo a encontrar con Near?- _Matt había aceptado que tenia sueños mojados con el albino. Pero.. ¿Por qué con el?, Principalmente ¿Por qué con un chico? El pelirrojo siempre había tenido un gusto por el sexo femenino, pero esta vez fue diferente…

_-_N-no.. no puedo volver a verlo…- Matt sabia que era muy impulsivo, seguía sus instintos. Sabia que no lo vería con los mismos ojos.

El videogamer sospecho que si volvía a la sala común esa noche, podría encontrarse de nuevo con el pequeño blanquito. Así que tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia lo que es el Jardín de Wammy's house.

Este esta situado en medio de el orfanato, se podría decir que parece un bosque. Se encuentra al aire libre, pero rodeado por los edificios y torres. En este se puede admirar la cantidad de árboles, arbustos, rosales y cosechas. Se puede ver el cielo perfectamente cubierto por un manto de estrellas. En una esquina de el lugar se encuentran unos pequeños juegos, columpios, resbaladeros, torres, etc.. También se puede admirar una gran fuente en medio del jardín.

Matt ya estaba en el lugar, se encontraba sentado a orillas de la fuente, un poco alejado para que las gotas de agua no tocaran su consola. Estaba concentrado en pasar el ultimo nivel. Su cara se iluminaba y en sus gogles se veía reflejado lo que estaba jugando. Sus dedos estaban ya cansados de presionar rápido todos esos botones, pero sabia que de esa manera le pegaría el sueño rápidamente.

A lo lejos, en los columpios del frondoso jardín se encontraba un pequeño sentado en el césped. Este estaba jugando con unos avioncitos tallados en madera; por su diseño se puede decir que el mismo los hizo. Era Near que no pudo dormir aquella noche. Le había estado pasando varias ocasiones, aunque no le molestaba malgastar su tiempo intentando recobrar el sueño.

_-Espero no encontrarme a Matt de nuevo- _Pensó el peliblanco mientras seguía jugando, cuando, rápidamente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era el sonido de un PSP.

A Near le intrigaba que era aquel sonido. Pero en un instante recordó que ese era el mismo que escucho cuando se encontró con el pelirrojo. Solo pensó en ignorarlo y seguir con lo que hacia. Ahora estaba construyendo una torre de naipes, el pequeño era muy artístico, le gustaba hacer grandes edificios con cualquier cosa que se pudiera. El blanquito comenzó a colocar la ultima carta que faltaba, cuando… este se derrumbo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que se hubiera puesto a llorar, a lamentarse porque había dedicado bastante tiempo en ello, pero Near era diferente. Tomo las cartas con muchas calma y las coloco a su izquierda, mientras volvía a colocar carta por carta.

Todo mundo sabe que al tirar una torre de naipes hace un ruido que llama la atención. Pues este llamo la atención de cierto videogamer que se encontraba en aquel lugar. El mayor ya estaba volteando hacia la dirección del sonido. Se paro, se tapo con la manta que traía y fue en camino hacia donde estaba Near.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto Matt. Estaba algo preocupado, pensó que estaba solo.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Q-quien anda ahí?- Insistiendo, mientras se acercaba al césped. En el, vio una sombra. Esta estaba agachada en posición fetal, también se podía ver que estaba colocando carta sobre carta.

-No esperaba verte por aquí- Dijo la sombra, que efectivamente era Near. Ya lo había distinguido el pelirrojo.

-Yo tampoco, Near.- Se sentó de piernas cruzadas aun lado del blanquito, esperando volver a tener una cómoda conversación con este.

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que estas sentado a mi lado?- colocando carta por carta…

-No podía dormir.- Dijo mientras se ponía en una posición cómoda.

-No me refería a eso.- Matt no sabia muy bien de que hablaba el albino, tenia una suposición, pero le daba vergüenza equivocarse. Aunque de todas maneras no tenia nada que perder.

–Pensaba… pensaba en poder conversar contigo un rato…- Definitivamente sus mejillas se habían tornado coloradas. No dejaba de pensar esos sueños tan sucios que tenia con el de su lado.

-Pues hazlo.- Dijo algo seco. Pero aunque habían hablado poco, Matt ya se sentía acostumbrado.

–Hum… Hola.- No sabia que decir.

-Hola- otra contestación fría.

-¿Qué.. que haces?- Se había agachado un poco para contemplar el trabajo de el albino.

-Una torre de naipes- ¿Acaso no dejaba de ser así por tan solo un momento?.

-Que bien. ¿Te ayudo?-

-No. Gracias, pero estoy bien.- Igual…

-Oh, de acuerdo.- Ya harto estaba de no poder dormir, ahora tenia que lidiar con un ignora-todo.

Un gran silencio reino aquel espacio entre ellos dos. Matt jugaba con su PSP, mientras Near formaba una y otra vez una torre de cartas. Concentrados en los suyo, sin prestar atención del otro. Solo se ignoraban.

El menor que aquel lugar había terminado en lo que estaba, ¿ahora que?. Ya no sabia que hacer, se avía aburrido de jugar con esos viejos pedazos de madera, y estaba harto de hacer una y otra vez torres que no tenían sentido construirlas, pero así mataba el tiempo. Mientras tanto el mayor terminaba su ultimo nivel. Estaba concentrado, había tardado bastante tiempo en pasar todos los niveles, pero aunque sus ojos estuvieran rojos, no dormiría esa noche pensando en el remordimiento.

-¿Qué juegas?- Matt se impresiono al escuchar aquella voz rompiendo el silencio.

-C-call of Duty…- Dijo enseñándole la pantalla de su PSP.

Así comenzó una larga conversación entre los dos. No concordaban en algunas cosas, y sus temas eran diferentes. Se podría decir que su charla era mas larga que dos horas, y en todo ese tiempo no hubo ningún silencio. A excepción de una pregunta incomoda, la cual hizo el pelirrojo. Esta pregunta era si había sido atraído por una chica… esa no le molesto, ya que Near contesto honestamente. La que incomodo la situación fue una parecida.

-Alguna vez... te has fijado… en... en un chico?- Mala pregunta. Por culpa de Matt había hecho que por primera vez, el pequeño se haya sonrojado.

De ahí su conversación fue un poco tensa, con el tiempo volvieron a tomar la calma y tener una charla relajada. Era la primera vez que Near había hablado tanto con alguien. Siempre ignoraba a las personas o simplemente nadie se acercaba a el. El de prendas blancas había comenzado a sentirse extraño… últimamente pensaba demasiado en el pelirrojo sin explicación alguna, cuando hablaban de un tema sobre amor o parecido, sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, etc…

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Se estaba haciendo tarde y ambos ya tenían un poco de sueño.

-Creo que iré a dormir- Dijo Matt mientras se tallaba el ojo y se levantaba del piso. –deberías hacer los mismo- El pelirrojo había extendido su mano derecha para ayudar a levantar a Near.

-Gracias…- El mayor noto que la cara de el mas pequeño se había tornado roja como un tomate. Tomo su mano para aceptar la ayuda ofrecida, para después levantarse de su lugar.

Aunque por accidente Matt hizo demasiada fuerza, y al levantar al peliblanco ocasionó que este cayera recargado sobre el. Sus caras estaban a unos centímetros, podían detectar la respiración del otro. Near podía ver que los ojos de el que lo sostenía tenia unos bellísimos ojos azules, los cuales brillaban con intensidad por la luz de la Luna. El mencionado también hacia lo mismo. Cruzaban sus miradas con intensidad mientras se abrazaban para no dejar al menor caer. Su respiración se había vuelto mas corta, ambos estaban nerviosos.

En un instante… ¡Matt besaba a Near!, el pelirrojo posaba su labios dulcemente sobre el peliblanco. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda lo mas delicadamente posible, mientras sus labios rozaban los del menor. Pudo sentir como su sangre subía lentamente hacia sus mejillas haciendo que se ruborizara. Ambos rojos como tomates cerraban los ojos para sentir como varias mariposas volaban en su estomago. También sus manos temblaban tímidamente.

Near sentía como este le acariciaba y besaba. Al igual que Matt este sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban calientes y rojas. Con sus manos acariciaba el pecho del pelirrojo y cerraba sus ojos para sentir algo inigualable. Jamás se había sentido igual.

Ambos se separaban lentamente y su abrazo se hacia mas fuerte, como si fuese la ultima vez que se vieran. Al separarse, los dos dieron un suspiro para sentir el éxtasis. Se miraban directo a los ojos. Podría ser… pero no… y si era una confusión… aunque… posiblemente, ambos estuvieran, ¡Enamorados!. Sentían como su enrojecimiento se volvía mas fuerte, y se miraban de una manera tan tierna que jamás olvidarían.

-Te…!tengo que irme!- Gritaba Matt mientras el otro solo lo observaba alejarse rápidamente de el, ¿en verdad estaría enamorado? El mismísimo Near, ¿enamorado? ¿de veras?. Varias preguntas corrían por su cabeza, pero estaba seguro de algo. Nada seria igual con el pelirrojo.

_-Que… ¿que acabo de hacer? ¡Matt eres un completo idiota! ¡idiota, idiota, idiota!-_ No dejaba de repetir la misma escena en su mente una y otra vez. Todo fue tan extraño. _–¿¡Como pude hacer eso!? ¡Near pensara que soy un tonto! ¡Y de verdad eso soy!- _Seguía repitiéndose lo mismo, no dejaba de insultarse. Pero lo que no sabia, era que a Near… le había gustado ese beso, aunque no se diera cuenta de ello. El peliblanco estaba en la misma situación, pensando sobre aquel beso. Estaba sentado en su cama, con su mano girando un mechón de pelo y su cabeza colgando entre sus piernas. Pensando diferente a como lo hacia; la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_-Te…!tengo que irme!-_

¿Qué habría pasado si el mayor no hubiera salido corriendo?, no estaba muy seguro de sus pensamientos y de lo que había sentido en aquel momento. Pero pensó que para relajarse un poco y evadir el tema, dormir le serviría…

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron algo sonrientes, pero desganados sabiendo que ese día empezaba la semana, ósea, había clases. Arreglados para un día normal, con sus libros y útiles salieron de su habitación directo a los salones. Ambos sabían que la primera clase la tendrían juntos, así que estaban con los nervios de punta.

Al entrar al aula, ambos se sentaron a los extremos del salón. Near en la ultima fila al frente y Matt en la primera fila al ultimo lugar.

Sonando la campana, los dos tenían los mismos pensamientos, la escena de la noche pasada que repetían varias veces en su cabeza. De vez en cuando volteaban a verse. Cuando Matt volteaba y regresaba la mirada a su mesa, Near volteaba y regresaba a lo mismo. Solo una vez sus miradas se cruzaron, y volteaban a donde un principio, tremendamente sonrojados.

Al final de la clase, ahí estaba, la campana sonando para avisar el siguiente periodo. El peliblanco y el mayor tomaron sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigieron a la puerta para no encontrarse o voltearse a ver. Con paso acelerado se aceraban a la puerta al mismo tiempo, sus pasos eran idénticos, era cuestión de segundos para que… ¡TAZ! Habían chocado provocando que varios papeles volaran. Ambos noqueados y en el suelo, estaban sobándose la cabeza del dolor. Pero al poco tiempo, cuando volvieron en si, Near había tomado sus cosas rápidamente y salido del lugar sonrojado y nervioso. Matt, aun rendido, tomaba sus cosas quejándose del dolor emitiendo pequeños gemidos. Ya con la vista en alto y algo sonrojado, salio de el lugar. Por suerte era la única clase que tomarían juntos, si no hubiera sido así, ambos terminarían en una camilla de hospital al final del día.

Habían terminado las clases, Matt siempre después de hacer algo aburrido y que decía que no tenia sentido, tenia que relajarse jugando con su consola de siempre. Esta vez había elegido la sala de piano para, "su sesión de relajación". Igual que siempre, se dirigió a dicho lugar.

Estaba ya en aquella sala, viendo desde el marco de la puerta un objetivo, ¡Near estaba ahí, sentado en el sillón!.

_-Mierda, porque siempre tengo que encontrarme con el.- _Decía Matt en su mente mientras hacia un gesto de puchero y no apartaba su vista de el albino. No tuvo mas remedio que sentarse a su lado, ya que si se hubiera marchado hubiera sido muy descortés de su parte.

-Hola..- Decía mientras se acercaba nerviosamente a donde estaba el pequeño. Las manos le sudaban detrás de esos inseparables guantes y sus piernas temblaban con mas intensidad entre mas se aceraba.

-Ho…hola- Near también de notaba nervioso. Con sus manos movía nerviosamente el juguete que estaba entre ellas.

-Oye, disculpa por… por lo de anoche- Aquellos nervios comenzaban a desesperarlo.

-Matt… yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada, acepta mis discul…- No pudo terminar su pequeño discurso, ya que el menor lo había tomado de su cara rápidamente y besado.

De nuevo un beso, esta vez no estaban tan nerviosos como la ultima vez. Solo se dejaron llevar por aquel momento.

El pequeño comenzó a enredar sus dedos en la cabellera de Matt, mientras este bajaba sus manos hacia las caderas de Near. Lentamente abrían sus bocas, mas grandes mediante pasaba el tiempo, y las puntas de sus lenguas se tocaban tímidamente. No respiraban, tal beso era salvaje, pero con un toque de dulcura por parte de los dos. Al separarse, sus miradas se vieron diferentes, estos parecían enamorados.

-Near… yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada, acepta mi beso.- Decía el peliblanco mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa. Al Matt captarlo, le devolvió aquella sonrisa con dulzura.

Otra larga y duradera conversación había empezado entre la pareja… esperen… ¿acaso ya eran pareja?. Al parecer les gustaba llevar las cosas bastante rapido, pero estaban tan deleitados que no se daban cuenta de ello.

-Near… ¿Qué somos?-

-amigos… creo yo- dijo este cabizbajo.

-Bueno… es que, últimamente me eh dado cuenta de…-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Near, yo te quiero.- Matt había tomado la mano de el menor, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran. –Te quiero.-

El peliblanco estaba asombrado a la contestación de su "amigo". Tenia que darle una respuesta, no podía quedarse callado. –Yo… yo también te quiero Matt.- Dijo Near, dándole, a continuación un delicado beso en la mejilla. A tal contestación, Matt no pudo resistirse, se acerco al blanco y le dio un beso tomándolo de las manos.

Desde entonces, ambos eran como pareja. Salían al cine, daban vueltas por el parque tomados de la mano, se daban obsequios, sabían el gusto del otro etc… Matt ya no dedicaba tiempo a Mello y trataban de evitar que fueran descubiertos. Pero algo que no sabían… era que Mello se había dado cuenta hace un tiempo.

-Ese maldito traicionero.- Decía el rubio recargado sobre una pared observándolos mientras mordía una tableta de chocolate violentamente. –Me las pagara, al igual que ese enano- Esta vez venia enserio, siendo de parte de Mello, no se rendiría hasta separarlos, era capaz de todo… En verdad, de todo…

**_______________________________________________________****__________________________________**

**Bueno aquí acaba este fic, creo que ya no seran 3 capitulos, la historia se extendio xDU, creo que seran unos 4, 5. ¡Aun asi no dejen de leer! D: Matt los amara de porvida *-***

**Bueno, recuerden… mello es capaz de todo e.e**

**Sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, peticiones, alabanzas, abrazos, congrats, tomatasos, hipopótamos flotantes… Lo que se les ocurra en reviews n.n**

**(Pluralice a propósito, ósea dejen muchos reviews :B) un review una tedy contenta :D **

**karla_vane1230 si quieren conocerme n.n, gracias por su tiempo. Nos vemos en la continuación… **


	3. Entrega

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 3 de: Legos Rojos.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, y a mis amigos que han dedicado su tiempo en leer mi creación. n.n**

**En este capi les aviso que si hay el grandioso y esperado YAOI! xD **

**Los dejo, aclaraciones al final... Disfruten.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Entrega.**

Ya habían pasado tiempo desde que Matt y Near son pareja. Aquel día cumplían oficialmente dos meses juntos. Ambos estaban terriblemente estresados al pensar que tenían que darse un obsequio para tal ocasión.

Near paseaba por todos los pasillos de Wammys' house con un puzzle en sus manos. Se dirigía hacia el jardín para pensar que podría regalarle al pelirrojo. Caminaba a paso apresurado, ya que tenía poco tiempo para pensarlo. El y su pareja habían acordado en verse a las 12:00 AM en la habitación del mayor para hacer una pequeña celebración.

Seguía caminando paso a paso, cuando escucho una voz que decía su nombre.

-Near- Era Mello, que estaba viendo al albino desde el marco de la puerta. –Mira- Dijo este mientras se acercaba al pequeño de manera amenazante. –Ya se que es lo que se traen tu y Matt. Solo te digo que te conviene que lo dejes en paz.- La miraba de el rubio había cambiado intensamente mientras decía sus palabras entre dientes.

-No es de tu incumbencia Mello.- El blanquito seguía su camino ignorando al de prendas negras.

El rubio sentía como hervía de rabia. Rápidamente se acerco a Near y lo tomo violentamente de su brazo derecho. –Mírame enano.- Pero el albino tenía la mirada hacia sus pies al detenerse. -¡Que me mires te digo!- El mayor había tomado de los cabellos al pequeño haciendo que este dirigiera la vista a su cara. -¡Vas a dejar a Matt! ¡Lo vas a dejar!- Reclamaba este mientras soltaba al retenido y lo tiraba contra el piso, para después retirarse con ojos amenazadores.

-No lo haré- Se susurro a si mismo el albino –No lo haré Mello. Yo… yo lo a…- Algo había interrumpido los susurros de el pequeño.

-¡Near!, pensé que no vendrías- Era la voz de el pelirrojo. Había gastado demasiado tiempo charlando con el rubio. -¿Qué haces en el suelo?, deja te ayudo.- Decía Matt mientras atraía al menor dentro de la habitación.

¡No había pensado en un regalo!, el tiempo se le había ido rápidamente. Tenía que improvisar.

-¡Feliz aniversario!- El mayor había extendido sus manos para dejar visible una caja con envoltura verde y en el tope un moño color índigo. –Toma tu regalo-

Near había obedecido, y comenzó a quitar la envoltura con cuidado y calma, hasta después encontrarse con un pequeño robot color azul. Tenía los bordes de color rojo y los brazos, la cabeza y las piernas de color plata. Se podía notar a simple vista que estaba muy bien hecho y no era barato. El albino, con muñeco entre manos, se puso cabizbajo y se sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto?- Preguntaba arrepentido y muy rápidamente.

-No… esta muy bien, gracias… Solo que…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Matt abrazaba a Near.

-No se si mi regalo sea mejor que este- El peliblanco estaba completamente ruborizado.

El mayor había tomado con delicadeza la barbilla de el más pequeño y le miro directo a los ojos. –No necesito un regalo. Estar a tu lado tanto tiempo es lo mejor.- Matt termino sus palabras dándole un corto beso en los labios haciendo que este se sonrojara mas de la cuenta.

-Bueno… si te tengo un… regalo.- El albino estaba cabizbajo y haciendo bucles con un mechón de pelo. –Yo…- Near se había aventado hacia los brazos del mayor. –Me entrego a ti…-

-Que… ¿que dices?, ¡Near! No… no tienes que hacerlo…- El pelirrojo estaba abrazando fuertemente al menor.

Había comenzado un silencio mientras se veían intensamente a los ojos. Aquello que había propuesto el pequeño era algo muy fuerte. Poco a poco el blanquito comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Matt dándole un apasionado y lento beso francés. Caminaron abrazados hasta tirarse, uno encima de otro, sobre la cama. El pelirrojo estaba arriba del pequeño besándole el cuello, las mejillas y los labios sucesivamente. El menor emitía pequeños gemidos y suspiraba, mientras con sus uñas, aruñaba la espalda de el pelirrojo. Estaban tan excitados que nada los pararía.

Matt comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camiseta blanca del pequeño. Seguían así hasta estar casi despojados de toda su ropa, solo faltaba retirarse aquella molesta y corta ropa interior. En ella tenían una erección visible. Near, acariciaba tímidamente el miembro del videogamer con su mano dentro de dicha prenda estorbosa. A varios minutos de besos, gemidos y toqueteos, el pelirrojo se encontraba jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Near. Lo lamía y lo atrapaba entre sus labios, había veces en que lo mordía. Terminando aquel rudo acto, bajo lentamente hasta su pecho para morderle un pezón, para después, continuar camino abajo hasta su ombligo y lamer todo alrededor de este, provocando que el peliblanco sostuviera las sabanas con fuerza entre sus manos y gritara excitado.

Matt acariciaba la parte intima de Near con delicadeza, mientras, con su otra mano, bajaba lentamente el elástico dejando visible el pene del pequeño. Entre más bajaba, este mas se notaba. Cuando menos se lo pudieron esperar, el pelirrojo se encontraba besando la cabeza de dicho miembro, mientras que con sus manos, lo masturbaba lentamente… Allí estaba, Matt lo tenía entero en la boca, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo rápidamente. Near se contenía, pero por más que intentara, no pudo retenerlo. Lanzo un grito de placer a todo pulmón haciendo estremecer al pelirrojo. El peliblanco gemía como jamás lo habría hecho en su vida, mientras con una mano, acariciaba el cabello de Matt, casi obligándolo a que lo hiciera más rápido.

Ambos temían que el albino se viniera antes de que lo quisieran, así que, el mayor retiro lo que tenia en su boca, y tomo un envase de vaselina que tenia sobre la mesita de noche, que estaba ahí en caso de "emergencias". Este se acerco al cuello de el pequeño para besarlo y después le susurro al oído.

-Te dolerá un poco, tu tranquilo.-

El peliblanco asintió un poco asustado, provocando que el pelirrojo se preocupara y le diera un corto beso en los labios para calmarlo. Al poco tiempo, el menor recobro la confianza y acepto hacer todo lo que se le dijera. Matt tomo un poco de vaselina en su mano y la esparció por sus dedos despertando la curiosidad de el pequeño. Después de estar ya listo, abrió con calma las piernas del menor y deslizo lentamente un dedo adentro de este. Near gritaba y se quejaba del dolor, tomaba con fuerzas las sabanas y se cubría la boca para no hacer tanto ruido.

_-No puedo creer que alguien tan calma__do como el este... haciendo esto por mi…- _Pensaba Matt mientras introducía un segundo dedo, provocando que algunas lagrimas de dolor salieran de los ojos del menor.

El pelirrojo introducía su lengua en la boca del otro, tratando de evitar que salieran tales lágrimas y gritos. Sin pensarlo por tan solo un segundo, era definitivo, un tercer dedo estaba dentro de Near, provocando que este apretara los parpados deseando que ese dolor acabase pronto.

Pasando un rato, el pequeño gemía, dándole la indicación al mayor que ya podía introducirse dentro de aquel cuerpo que tanto amaba. Coloco un poco de vaselina en si, y colocándose sobre Near, comenzó a besarle intensamente mientras su pene se movía ligeramente dentro del menor. Ambos gemían y pronunciaban sus nombres ahogados en suspiros. No podía más… tenia que… Near había tomado su miembro y empezado a masturbarse. Sentían como si ellos fuesen los únicos en aquel planeta, estaban tan enamorados que aun sentían nervios cuando se miraban a los ojos gimiendo. Era cuestión de tiempo para… Ambos se vinieron con un grito ensordecedor. Matt dentro del otro y este en la cara de el mayor.

Estaban rendidos, no podían más. Se acostaron y se cubrieron entre varias sabanas. A poco rato, sin darse cuenta de ello, se habían quedado profundamente dormidos. Aferrados tremendamente uno de otro, parecían inseparables. Aquellos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos rozándose mientras se veían en sueños.

Estaba comenzando a amanecer en Londres. El sol le pega directo en la cara a Near haciendo que este despertase.

-Buenos días- El albino solo puedo escuchar esas palabras susurrándole al odio, para después recibir un beso en la frente.

-mmm… ¿Matt?- Decía el peliblanco mientras se tallaba un ojo y veía el rostro de su amado viéndole. –Buenos días…-

El pelirrojo solo le respondió abrazándole fuerte y dándole un beso en la mejilla. –¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si…- Near seguía algo adormilado, así que se volvió a acostar sobre el pecho del videogamer. Después sintió como unos labios rozaban en su oreja, provocando que le dieran escalofríos.

-Me encanto lo de anoche- Era Matt quien susurraba. Tenía una voz coqueta y que calentaba al blanco.

A unos segundos, el peliblanco dirigió la mirada hacia la de su acompañante. Le encantaban aquellos ojos, y más como daban un brillo resplandeciente con el sol de despertar. –Fue grandioso- Se volvió a recargar en el pecho de el mayor cerrando sus parpados.

-No tan grandioso como tu- Ahora le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Matt…- Dijo a medio dormirse.

-¿Si?-

-…Te amo- Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de el albino antes de quedarse dormido.

Ahora una dulce sonrisa adornaba el rostro del pelirrojo. Definitivamente, aquella "entrega" era lo mejor que había hecho en años. –Y yo a ti, Near… y yo a ti.-

Aquel momento era inigualable, Matt se sentía como si estuviera en el mismísimo cielo. ¿Enserio había llegado a tal punto de afecto por una persona? El pelirrojo estaba seguro de algo… jamás se arrepentiría de decir aquellas mágicas palabras. Y mucho menos, al decírselas a la persona que amaba, ese albino… de nombre Near.

Al otro lado de la pared, se podían escuchar un montón de vidrios siendo rotos, objetos golpeando el suelo, madera rompiéndose, maldiciones y los gritos de un rubio desesperado.

-¡Esa estúpida pelusa! ¡Por mi que se mueran el y el traidor de mierda! ¡Carajo, carajo!- Decía Mello mientras aventaba una lámpara contra la pared, haciendo que esta se rompiera y se esparcieran miles de pedazos. –¡¿Acaso tiene que ser superior en todo?! ¡Esa estúpida bola de algodón me las pagara!- Esta vez había roto la madera de su mesa de noche. Estaba desesperado, no solo porque estaba volviendo a perder contra Near, si no que este también le estaba quitando a su mejor amigo. –Mierda… mierda, ¿Por qué?- Mello estaba… ¿¡Llorando!?, esta vez si estaba herido. Se encontraba en el suelo repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra "mierda" mientras lloraba. Tenia que ingeniar un plan para separarlos a toda costa.

Mello aun recordaba lo que escucho aquella noche, no podía creer que fuera traicionado de aquella manera. Su mejor amigo, con su enemigo. Podría mencionar que era el fin del mundo, aunque diciendo aquello, podía exagerar. Todo lo escucho tan claro, los gemidos, los suspiros ahogados en sus nombres.

_-Ma-matt!- Escuchaba una voz calmada gimiendo, y pronunciando aquel nombre._

_El rubio había colocado su oreja derecha en una de las paredes para escuchar aquel ruido que le impedía dormir. Podía escuchar el rechinido de la cama, las uñas cortando aquellas pieles, los gemidos, los gritos. Y si se concentraba, también podía escuchar los susurros de aquellas personas. _

_-Te dolerá un poco, tu tranquilo.-_

_Sentía que su corazón se partía al escuchar aquel susurro. Conocía esa voz, esa misma voz era de la persona que escuchaba sus quejas, le traía chocolate, lo consolaba cuando estaba triste, no lo creía. _

_Mello había tomado una almohada y se cubrió la cara con esta para no escuchar, pero aquellas palabras y ruidos daban vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ahora estaba desesperado, su chocolate se lo había comido todo y los nervios lo atacaban. Rápidamente tomo una foto. En esa foto se veía al rubio algo molesto, ya que estaba siendo abrazado por el pelirrojo sonriente. Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre el vidrio del marco. Mello al ver aquello, golpeo aquel retrato, provocando que su mano sangrara sin control. Pero aun así, siguió maldiciendo los nombres de aquellos traidores, sin importarle su severa herida o aquellas lágrimas que se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas algo sonrojadas._

_Todos aquellos momentos con el pelirrojo desperdiciados. Risas, secretos, caminatas, intimidades, etc... Todas esas memorias echadas a perder por cierta molesta bola de algodón. _

_-Me vengare- Decía entre sollozos aquel rubio. –Cueste lo que cueste.- _

La caída de un objeto hizo que sus recuerdos fuesen interrumpidos. Mello se levante de el suelo y empezó a planear aquella venganza que tendría contra Near y Matt…

Al otro lado de la pared, se encontraban dos personas. El pelirrojo y el pequeño albino. Aquella mañana tenían el día libre, así que a Matt no le molestaba quedarse en la cama con su amado todo lo que restaba del día.

Aquellos enamorados no sabían que tendrían que lidiar con un grave problema en el futuro. Aquel problema era el mejor amigo de tal pelirrojo recostado, Mello…

**Eam… bueno aquí acaba el tercer capitulo. Ya se que me quedo medio caca pero me exprimí el cerebro al acerlo **

**Bueno, el yaoi ya lo tenia planeado desde un principio, pero todas las ideas que enia las olvide y tuve que empezar desde el principio y estaba algo estresada, por eso me salio algo…mal xDU**

**Recuerden… Reviews = next capi = Felicidad = Mas reviews = Una tedy feliz y Mello no matara a la autora =DU**

**Lol xDU, cuidense, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Tomatasos, Sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, hachazos, reclamos, alabanzas, equis cosa en review.**

**Se cuidan :3 karla_vane1230…..**


	4. Engaño

**Bueno, aquí les va el 4to capitulo de mi MattxNear: Legos Rojos.**

**Les boy a pedir una disculpa porque, la semana que viene me boy de vacaciones, y supongo que no subiré el 5to capitulo pronto, perdón si los molesto n.ñÚ**

**El disclaimer se me había olvidado desde un principio y me dio hueva ponerlo, así que: DN no me pertenece ni ningún personaje blablabla fdasda y asi y asi xDU**

**Tal vez en este capi se pongan algo depre, (pero no menos que con el ultimo xDU) así que si sufueren de depresión me culpan OuO, el titulo lo dice todo…**

**Los dejo leyendo, aclaraciones al final n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Engaño.**

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana, estar recostado en una cama toda la madrugada podía ser fatigador. Así que Near se levanto de aquel colchón e intento poner sus pies en el suelo. Pero por mas que intento no pudo, unos brazos lo tomaban de sus caderas retendiendolo.

-Matt, creo que fue suficiente de estar recostados.-

-Por favor, unos minutos más, ¿si?- Decía el pelirrojo mientras apretaba aun más las caderas del otro.

-No- El pelirrojo sabia que cuando el albino decía no, la respuesta siempre seria no, aunque no perdería nada en intentarlo.

-Vamos, por favor, Near.- Reclamaba Matt mientras abrazaba al peliblanco y hacia cara de puchero. Parecía de aquellas adolescentes consentidas de papa, no aceptaban un no por respuesta.

-Tomare una ducha.- Alfin había podido liberarse de aquellos musculosos brazos. Se levanto y tomo camino hacia una puerta que encaminaba al baño.

El albino sentía como el agua corría por todo su cuerpo, como el chorro de agua le daba un masaje por la espalda y parte de su pecho. Aquella noche era lo mejor que había hecho en su solitaria y fría vida.

_-Te dolerá un poco, tu tranquilo.-_

Al recordar aquellas palabras provoco que su cuerpo se estremeciera y un fuerte escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, que ni el agua tibia podría quitarle. Al terminar aquel largo baño, se seco con una toalla y se coloco su típica pijama colgada y blanca. Para después salir a la habitación donde se encontraba aun el pelirrojo, pero ahora estaba completamente vestido y sentado en la alfombra jugando con su PSP.

Near se sentó en aquel piso, haciendo que el de gogles pausará su juego y dirigiera la vista hacia el. Rápidamente, el peliblanco le dio un tímido y corto beso en los labios, para después recibir un abrazo a cambio.

-Me boy.- Aquella era la voz de el pelirrojo que se ponía en pie.

-N-no te vallas…- Era la primer exigencia que había pedido el albino. Cuando este igualmente se puso de pie, y lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Tengo que ir con Mello.- Solo se separo de Near y tomo el pomo de la puerta. –Después nos vemos- Ultimas palabras mientras salía de la habitación, pero, obviamente antes de irse, dirigió una tierna sonrisa hacia el albino.

Mello lo sabia, aquel secreto, el rubio lo sabia. Tanto esfuerzo para que al cabo se fuese a enterar, se podía notar que estaba frenético por aquella noticia. Como tomo al peliblanco de los cabellos la noche anterior, era una buen prueba de ello. Near solo esperaba que no le hiciera daño a aquel pelirrojo, sabia que el rubio aria cualquier cosa para separarlos, no se pospondría a perder a su mejor amigo.

-¿Donde estabas idiota?- Se escuchaba en otro lugar.

-En mi habitación- Matt solo jugaba con su videojuego sin prestar atención al rubio.

-¿Enserio?, porque ayer fui como cinco veces a tu habitación, y jamás te mire ahí.- Mello mordía impacientemente una tableta de chocolate.

-Ah, eso… fui a dar una vuelta.- El pelirrojo solo daba vueltas por todo el lugar mientras presionaba los botones de su consola.

-No te creo- Desde aquella frase se podían admirar los ojos amenazadores del menor. Dios, Matt en verdad odiaba esa mirada.

El videogamer dio un gran suspiro y apago su videojuego. -¿Desde cuando te importa lo que hago?-

-Siempre me a importado Matty. Después de todo, eres mi perro.- Una sonrisa de satisfacción, combinada con aquellos ojos, provocaban miedo.

-No soy tu perro Mello, o al menos ya no lo seré mas.- Rebelión, algo que jamás se debe hacer con el rubio.

-¿Acaso me retas idiota?- El de prendas negras había dejado su asiento atrás. De pie, y con los puños cerrados aplicando fuerza intentaba contenerse.

Al ver aquella reacción, Matt solo pudo guardar su PSP y salir de la habitación. –Avísame cuando se te pase lo ardido.- Y salio de aquel lugar con un cierre leve de la puerta.

Mello solo volteo a espaldas de la puerta, y empezó a golpear una almohada con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar exhausto. Era la primera vez que aquel pelirrojo se rebelaba ante este. Era su perro, su sirviente, su criado, hasta ese día que decidió enfrentarle. Solo pudo golpear mil y un veces las paredes de su habitación.

El Pelirrojo solo pudo dar una vuelta para pensar muy bien toda aquella discusión con "su amo" antes de tener que entrar a wammy's house.

-¡Quién se cree que es ese come-chocolate para decirme perro?! ¡Es decir, todo lo que eh echo por el para que al final termine diciéndome que hacer!- Matt gritaba a todo pulmón enojado con un cigarro entre dientes para tratar de bajar los nervios, pero ni la nicotina podría quitarle lo estresado. Sabia que Mello se había enterado de su amorío con Near.

Por un momento se detiene para sentarse en una banca que se encontraba a orillas del parque. Lentamente recargo su barbilla en sus manos, y sus codos en sus rodillas, aquella posición lo hacia pensar. Aquel lugar en donde estaba el era donde su primera conversación larga con el albino, podía recordar aquello tan claramente. Jamás olvidaría ningún segundo con el que estuvo con su amado, jamás.

-Se entero.- Al lado de Matt se escucho una voz, esa misma voz tan suave que siempre llamaba a su nombre.

-Si me di cuenta.- Decía aun en la posición que estaba.

-Algún día se enteraría.- Near, sentado en su posición típica, con una pierna doblada a su pecho y otra colgando.

-Preferiría que hubiese sido tarde.- Decía el pelirrojo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza entre sus piernas. -¡¿Puedes creer que me llamo perro?!- Matt había levantado la vista hacia el peliblanco violentamente y algo enojado.

-Siempre te ha dicho así.-

-¿Enserio?- el videogamer tenia cara de confundido, posiblemente Near no le este mintiendo, talvez jamás lo había tomado en cuenta. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Pensé que no te importaría.-

El albino tenía razón, no debería de importarle que pensara ese pedazo de idiota. Talvez fuera su mejor amigo, pero no tenía derecho alguno de llamarlo "perro" . Matt, abrazo al peliblanco atrapándolo en sus brazos, solo sentían el cuerpo del otro. A unos segundos de abrazarse veían como iba atardeciendo, seria mejor que regresasen. Y así lo hicieron, caminaron juntos hasta el orfanato, hasta separarse en los pasillos de aquella institución.

El albino pasaba a un lado de la habitación del molesto rubio. En cuanto este paso, se abrió la puerta de tal dormitorio dejando descubierto a Mello.

-Near.-

-Mello.-

Después de pronunciar sus nombres, apareció un silencio terriblemente incomodo. El peliblanco solo veía el pecho del otro, ya que su vista llegaba a tal altura. Y el rubio miraba al pequeño la cabeza, igual por la altura. El silencio siguió, hasta que Near fue valiente en romperlo.

-Buenas tardes.- El albino siguió con su camino. Pero algo le inquietaba.

-…Oye, enano.- Grito el de prendas negras, pero no hubo respuesta, así que hizo una cara de fastidio. Sabia que si le ponía sobrenombres no contestaría, así que decidió por primera vez no insultarlo. –Near…-

-¿Si?- Al fin, una respuesta.

El rubio solo se acerco al otro y se agacho a tal forma de estar a su estatura. –Te dije que dejaras a Matt en paz.- Ahí van esos ojos amenazadores.

-Y yo te dije que no era de tu incumbencia.- Estaba decidido, ya nadie tomaba en cuenta la fortaleza de Mello. –Y no quiero repetir la escena de anoche. Con permiso.- Near, solo siguió sus pasos por los pasillos de wammy's house hasta perderse en la oscuridad de estos. El miedo que se le tenia al rubio, había desaparecido por completo. Al parecer, ya no era una amenaza… O al menos eso esperaban.

Al otro lado del orfanato, se podía ver a un pelirrojo jugando con su típico PSP, mientras veían caminar hacia el a un chico vestido completamente de blanco, como un copo de nieve. Rápidamente este camino hacia el otro y se abrazaron un rato, para después sentarse en el pasto.

-¿Hablaste con Mello?- Decía el pelirrojo, mientras seguía jugando.

-Algo así.- El peliblanco también estaba entretenido en algo. Armaba un puzzle de tamaño enorme, piezas completamente blancas y extremadamente pequeñas, se veía complicado.

-¿Algo así?-

-¿Decir buenas tardes es una conversación?- Obviamente, Near no sabia que era una conversación, aun cuanto lleve con el pelirrojo.

-No- Seguía presionando botones.

-Entonces no.- Matt dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras no despegaba su cara de la pantalla, y Near, raramente dejo escapar una sonrisa de media cara, pero seguía concentrado poniendo pieza por pieza sin pensar o detenerse. Pareciese que lo supiera de memoria. Y así continuaron toda la tarde, con charlas interminables sin sentido alguno sin necesidad de mirarse a los ojos. Miraban como el sol se escondía, y caminaban tomados de la mano, hasta volverse a separar entre esos fríos pasillos.

Matt siguió su camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Entro sin problemas, sin prenderla luz, se quito aquellos gogles que escondían sus ojos rojizos y cansados, y se tira suavemente a su cama hasta conservar el sueño.

Near siguió su camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Entro sin problemas, sin prender la luz, acomodo su puzzle en donde se encontraban montañas de cajas de estos mismos, y suavemente se recostó en su cama hasta dormirse.

Mello seguía en aquella habitación solitaria y obscura, solo podía ver sus pensamientos, ¿Cuál seria una justa venganza? ¿Cómo podría ganarle al amor? Había visto aquellas películas empalagosas, y aunque le parecieran cursis le podrían ayudar. Tal vez podría… pero seria demasiado cruel, aunque… tenia que hacerlo.

Rápidamente escribió unas palabras en un papel, abrió su puerta y salio corriendo por los pasillos.

Matt dormitaba tranquilamente, cuando alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto sin parar.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!- El pelirrojo había rodado por la cama espantado y caído con un azote al piso. -¡¿Quién mierda es?!- Se levanto del piso enojado y liberándose de aquellas enredadas sabanas y colchas. Cuando este tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrir, vio como una nota se deslizaba por debajo de su puerta. La tomo y se dirigió hacia una lámpara que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, prendió esta y leyó que tal nota decía:

Matt, veme en mi habitación a las 10:30,

quiero darte una sorpresa. Te quiere Near

El pelirrojo se vio un poco emocionado, así que abrió su puerta y daba pasos lentos por todo el lugar para llegar a la habitación del menor…

Se podían escuchar los suspiros y quejas del peliblanco por la habitación, pero su respiración era tan corta que el sonido no traspasaba aquella dura puerta.

-¡Mello, déjame!- Sentía como alguien besaba su pecho que aun lo cubrían pedazos de su camisa desabrochada. Se contenía pero no podía evitar de quejarse y guardar la calma, aquel Near despreocupado había desaparecido.

Sentía como el rubio pervertido le susurraba al oído, provocando que se estremeciera y una histeria le invadiera. –Te lo mereces idiota… Sabias que pagarías algún día. No me subestimes Near.- Al terminar su discurso malévolo, lamió dentro de la oreja de el menor provocando que aplicara fuerza en sus manos que eran sostenidas con fuerza por el rubio.

-¡Suéltame!- Una fuerza provoco que el albino quedara encima de el otro. Su camisa desabrochada que le descubría un hombro se vía muy excitante junto a Mello sin camisa.

Una risa de satisfacción y ojos amenazadores surgieron de el rubio provocando que Near se confundiera. –Perdiste enano…-

-¿Qué?- Near estaba confundido. Pero comprendió la satisfacción del vengativo cuando vio una sombra en el marco de la puerta ahogado en lágrimas. -¡Matt!- Grito el albino mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba y se escuchaban los pasos de el cuerpo alejándose. –Matt… espera- Decía en tono de voz entendible, mientras salía del cuarto en busca de aquella persona. Corría por los pasillos buscando a un pelirrojo de gogles mientras abrochaba su camisa.

-Near… como pudiste.- El peliblanco escucho aquella voz llamándole detrás suyo. Ahí se encontraba el videogamer en el piso, abrazando sus piernas para esconder su cara llena de lagrimas.

-De-déjame explicarte…- Decía mientras se hincaba aun lado de este. –Mello…- Una puerta abriéndose y una voz llamando por el interrumpió sus disculpas.

-Near, necesito que hablemos.- Era Roger quien le hablaba desde su oficina que se encontraba frete a ellos. Dentro se podía ver al detestable-violador rubio sonriendo.

-Después hablamos.- Esas fueron las ultimas palabras dirigidas al pelirrojo, para después quedarse acompañado de esa puerta cerrada frente a si y el silencio.

No podía creerlo, la primera persona que amo, desecho sus sentimientos como si fuera simple basura. Y lo peor fue que era con su mejor amigo, aunque hubieran tenido aquella pelea, al final, sabia que se reconciliarían y volvería a ser su amigo. Y también aunque se encontrara con su amado en la misma cama, el rubio estaba debajo de ese, así que era culpa del peliblanco. No lo creía, en verdad no quería hacerlo. Fue el colmo, momentos de su vida desperdiciados. En todo el tiempo que estuvo con el de prendas blancas, pudo haber fumado mas de noventa cajetillas de cigarro, mas de cincuenta juegos terminados, y escuchando las quejas de su mejor amigo hacia Near. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un suspiro y limpiarse aquellas lagrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, ya que sus gogles los había dejado aun lado.

-Near…- Al pronunciar aquel nombre abrazo aun mas fuerte sus rodillas y dejo correr una nueva lagrima. –Como odio amarte. Sin tan solo...- Un portazo interrumpió sus palabras. -¿Mello?- Matt se seco rápido aquellas lagrimas para que el rubio no las viese.

-Nos vamos de aquí.- El rubio se paro frente al otro.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?- el pelirrojo solo se levanto con sus gogles en mano.

-¡No se a donde iremos, pero solo que nos largamos de esta pocilga!- Mello caminaba a paso pesado y enojado sin darle la cara a su amigo.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Este le seguía de lejos.

-Te explicare en el camino.- Fueron las ultimas palabras para dar un silencio. Pero, después, el rubio no sintió pasos tras el. –¿Matt…vienes?-

El pelirrojo se volteo hacia un lado y vio dentro al director y el peliblanco parados, sin hacer nada. El de gogles solo vio unos segundos al de prendas blancas y devolvió la vista al rubio. –Vamos.- Dijo mientras se colocaba sus gogles y seguía al otro cabizbajo.

Roger y Near se encaminaron a ver por la gran ventana de aquella oficina. Podían ver como los dos amigos se alejaban a paso lento de la institución. Escondido tras aquel cristal, se podía ver que una lagrimas rozaban las mejillas de el peliblanco. Lo había perdido, había perdido el amor de su vida…

* * *

**Estem… bueno, les digo que yo misma me hice llor****ar xD, y el next capi estará peor muajajaja! :B**

**Bueno, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa (otra vez), porque este Lunes 3 de agosto me boy de vacaciones a ensenada una semana, asi que se quedaran sin fic una semana xDU, cuando vuelva tratare de escribirlo lo mas rápido posible n.n**

**Ya saben: sugerencias, golpes, botellazos, azotes, amenazas de muerte, lloriqueos, flamasos, alabanzas, abrazos, congratz, declaraciones, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra en un review OuO Felicidad = Review , Review = Felicidad es logico no? xD lol**

**Bueno, los veo en el proximo cap :3 bai**

**Karla_vane1230 si quieren conocerme. n.n**


	5. Te amo

**Ultimo capitulo!!!!!!! n.n Les agradesco a todos los lectores que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fanfic :3, me tomo tiempo y cerebro para hacerlo xDU pero cumpli mi meta OuO**

**Bueno, digamos que esta historia se basa en varios años despues de que mello y matt se van del orfanato, osea se apega a la historia original xDU que por lastima no me pertenece u.ú!!!**

**Los quiero, y pronto hare mas fics Death note y otras cosas n.n!**

**Bueno, ya sabes aclaraciones al final… besos!**

**

* * *

**

Te amo…

A Near se le había asignado el caso Kira tras la muerte de L. Al ser el candidato numero uno en la línea de sucesores, tendría que tomar el misterio sin resolver. Con ayuda del gobierno, formo la SPK, una organización que le ayudaría a detener los asesinatos del Dios de nuevo Mundo, Yagami Light.

Era un día como los otros, desde que se le fue asignado N, e involucrarse en la SPK. Near se encontraba sentado en el piso de su habitación, en posición fetal, armando un puzzle casi terminado, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las piezas chocando.

La alarma de su despertador suena a las seis en punto de la mañana, el albino solo se levanta y presiona un botón para hacer tal aparato callar. Siempre era igual, no dormía mas de cinco horas, despertaba antes que su alarma, y antes de que saliera el sol.

Decidió en no perder mas tiempo, solo se dirigió al baño a tomar su ducha mañanera. Se despojo de su antigua pijama y se introdujo al agua. Sentía como la regadera le daba un leve masaje por todo su cuerpo, y pensó que hace tiempo unas manos no tocaban ese cuerpo, y el ultimo que lo había hecho era Matt…

Matt, su adorado pelirrojo que había perdido.

-Si tan solo le hubiese explicado, si tan solo lo hubiese amado mas…- El jabón de sus manos resbalo, provocando que sus pensamiento pausaran. El peliblanco cerro la llave, salio abriendo unas cortinas, y seco su blanco cuerpo con una toalla. Después, coloco sobre si unas típicas pijamas blancas colgadas, lo mismo de siempre, solo eso. Al salir del baño, seco sus blancos y suaves cabellos con la misma toalla. Una sola pasada y ya seco estaba. Después, solo se sentó a esperar, no sabia muy bien que era, pero su estomago le indicaba que necesitaba comer.

Por la puerta entro Giovanni con un carrito con el desayuno sobre el. Dejo tal mesa con ruedas en la habitación, coloco un buen de papeles sobre la mesa de noche, y se retiro. Antes hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que se iba, Near solo le contesto dirigiéndole la mirada. El albino yace solo en la misma habitación, solo tomo aquellos papeles y los leía al igual que mientras comía. Su desayuno era un omelet con queso y jamón, era su favorito, lo ordenaba a diario, tal vez por eso Giovanni se dio cuenta que era la comida predilecta del peliblanco.

En los papeles, venia información recopilada por los agentes de la SPK. Nombres de los asesinados, fechas, motivos, etc… Solo miraba hoja por hoja. Una de estas le llamo la atención, era un interrogatorio a los agentes de la fuerza policíaca de Japón, las personas que trabajaban con L, las únicas que conocían la identidad del ojeroso, también contando a Watari, el fundador de Wammy's House. En fin, en el papel se encontraba un nombre: Yagami Light. Era mencionado por cada policía, se contaba que era el mayor sospechoso a ser Kira según L…

Al terminar su comida, coloco los papeles dentro de una carpeta, y esta, dentro de una estantería. Se aseguro de memorizar cada nombre y palabra escrita, era sencillo, con memoria fotográfica, todo es sencillo.

Al salir de su habitación, se encontraba Halle esperándolo para escoltarlo a la sala de operaciones. Caminaron por pasillos fríos y vacíos, pero bien iluminados, hacia una puerta cromo deslizadora. Entraron por esta y cada quien se coloco en su lugar. Near solo se sentó con un poco de dificultad a una silla grande y muy alta. Al estar en ella, coloco una pierna con la rodilla en su pecho y la otra colgando por los aires. Se coloco unos audífonos, acerco sus labios a un micrófono y presiono un botón de miles. Una L gigante apareció en todas la pantallas del lugar. Una normal, nada sorprendente y típica transmisión con el pedazo de idiota que se autoproclamo L, el mismo Yagami Light, el sospechoso numero uno.

Cualquiera pensaría que un niño de su edad debería estar jugando con otros niños, corriendo y gritando en un jardín, para después estar sudoroso y sucio, y tomar un jugo o algo parecido que sacie su sed y volver a jugar con mas energía, pero no era así. Near siempre a sido diferente, nada jamás le importo, solo un viejo recuerdo que aun sentía en su corazón, pero lo pasado es pasado…

De vez en cuando armaba puzzles, jugaba con muñecos o robotsitos, armaba edificios. Los legos eran sus preferidos, en especial los rojos, por extraña razón lo eran. Cualquiera también pensaría que le gusta jugar con juguetes tan solo porque es un niño, pero tampoco era así. Nadie lo conocía, solo una persona, una persona del pasado…

Transmisión Terminada.

Después de tal transmisión con aquel ignorante, comenzó a hacer lo de siempre, solo dar órdenes como una persona adulta y madura. Tenia a aquellos agentes a su merced, podría pedir cualquier cosa, y la traerían en menos de diez segundos, pero no hacia tales ordenes que los satisficieran con objetos, solo daba ordenes para el caso.

-Giovanni, consigue conexión con Sakura TV. Halle, intenta llamar a Mello. Y Rester…- Dijo Near mientras seguía en la misma posición y hacia bucles con un mechón de pelo.

-Si, señor.- Si, le llamaban señor, siendo solo un niñato menor de edad, le llamaban como se le llamaría a cualquier adulto. Pero no un adulto que juegue con muñequitos y arme pequeños edificios o torres.

-Tríame algo de comer, muero de hambre.- De acuerdo… de vez en cuando si hacia ordenes para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero esta vez no tenia nada que pedirle al agente Rester, y tenia que estar ocupado en algo.

-En seguida.- Solo parecían robots, haciendo caso a cada orden.

Near seguía en la misma posición, pero esta vez armaba una torre de dados. Abría una caja y esparcía el contenido en la mesa y tiraba esta a una montañita de cajas. Lo hacia una y otra vez, para formar con aquellos dados, unas torres inmensas que no daban vista los monitores frente a si. De vez en cuando le pasaban papeles sobre la información pedida, solo lo leía en poco tiempo y hacia avioncitos de papel perfectos, para aventarlos y que volaran por los aires, por un par de minutos, hasta que estos se estrellaran contra la pared, un monitor… o la cabeza de Halle.

-¡Auch!- La empleada solo acariciaba su cabeza debido a la punta del papel que golpeo esta, con un quejido de dolor.

-Lo siento Halle.- Dijo el peliblanco despreocupado mientras seguía aventando avioncitos por el cuartel entero con su torre de dados aun lado.

-No es molestia. ¿Hay algo mas que pueda hacer?- Esta seguía quejándose en silencio, no quería que su "jefe" notara que le enojara que un mocoso le molestara.

-¿Contactaste a Mello?- Papel por papel…

-No, aun no, es imposible.-

-Busca.- Dobles por dobles…

-Si, Near…- Decía la rubia mientras volteaba hacia su monitor.

-Giovanni, ¿conseguiste la conexión?- Vuelo por vuelo…

-Estoy en ello.- Decía mientras tecleaba lo mas rápido posible.

-Continúa…- Caída por caída… No creía que era cada vez más difícil conseguir buen personal. Gente sensata, rápida, inteligente como… como el.

Seguía con sus avioncitos de papel que volaban por todo el lugar, caían en cualquier parte. Era eso, o morirse de aburrimiento como siempre lo hacia, pero en verdad no le importaba, como era mencionado antes nada le importo. Solo… solo cosas del pasado, cosas que intentaba olvidar, cosas que necesitaba olvidar, pero por mas que intentaba no podía…

_-Near.- Decía una voz suave._

_El mencionado volteo a ver a los ojos con intriga al pelirrojo. -¿Si?-_

_-¿Siempre estaremos juntos?-_

_-Bueno… por lógica el para siempre no existe, ya que el prome…- El peliblanco había recibido un beso mientras decía su típico discurso de lógica, aquellos discursos molestaban de vez en cuando al videogamer._

_El de gogles separaba lentamente sus labios de los del otro con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos._

–_No me refería a eso tontuelo.- El mayor solo dejo escapar una pequeña risita al ver la cara de sorpresa del blanco. Este tenia los ojos bien abiertos, y sus mejillas extremadamente coloradas, debido a la sorpresa de tal beso recibido. _

_El menor sentía como sus mejillas se volvían aun mas rojas mientras retiraba aquella cara de sorpresa y sus ojos se entrecerraban. –Siempre estaremos juntos Matt…- El albino tomo de la cara al pelirrojo y la arrastro hasta darse un tierno beso. _

_Solo sentía como el mayor rodeaba con sus manos las caderas de este, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de su amado…_

Había hablado demasiado rápido, no debió de prometer algo imposible, algo improbable. Una promesa, que se había roto en poco tiempo. En verdad en poco tiempo…

_Near yace rendido en su cama, solo escuchaba los búhos, el crujido de los muebles y el sonido de las ramas de los árboles chocando contra el viento, una noche cualquiera. _

_El albino se encontraba volteando hacia la puerta, cuando escucho un ruido de tal puerta abrirse lentamente. Solo alcanzo a ver una sombra, esa sombra era delgada, de cabellos algo largos y suaves. _

_-¿Matt…?- Decía el peliblanco mientras se tallaba un ojo para hacer su mirada mas clara._

_No pudo ver por completo aquella sombra, la luz del pasillo era escasa, y había poca luz en tal habitación. El menor solo sentía como tal sombra se había montado sobre el y deslizado sus labios por su suave y blanco cuello. Este solo se dejaba llevar, ya que pensaba que tal sombra, era su amado…_

_-oh Matt...- El albino solo acariciaba la espalda de tal sombra. Pero, en un instante no sintió que fuese la espalda de el pelirrojo, esta era fuerte y grande, pero la que tocaba era suave y pequeña, se sentía como la de…_

_-Mello…- Solo alejaba aquella cara de su cuello e intentaba alejarse un poco._

_-Idiota- La luz que entraba por los huecos de la puerta, iluminaron la cara de tal rubio, haciendo que el peliblanco se estremeciera e intentase escapar._

_-¡Mello suéltame!- Solo sentía como tal rubio lo tomaba de las muñecas y cerraba con fuerza sus manos. –Me-mello, me duele ¡Basta!- Solo sentía como la presión le hacia unas marcas color rojo en sus muñecas._

_-Deja de luchar, es inútil…- Presionaba aun mas._

_-¡Mello, déjame!- Sentía como alguien besaba su pecho que aun lo cubrían pedazos de su camisa desabrochada. Se contenía pero no podía evitar de quejarse y guardar la calma, aquel Near despreocupado había desaparecido. _

_Sentía como el rubio pervertido le susurraba al oído, provocando que se estremeciera y una histeria le invadiera. –Te lo mereces idiota… Sabias que pagarías algún día. No me subestimes Near.- Al terminar su discurso malévolo, lamió dentro de la oreja de el menor provocando que aplicara fuerza en sus manos que eran sostenidas con fuerza por el rubio. _

_-¡Suéltame!- Una fuerza provoco que el albino quedara encima de el otro. Su camisa desabrochada que le descubría un hombro se vía muy excitante junto a Mello sin camisa. _

_Una risa de satisfacción y ojos amenazadores surgieron de el rubio provocando que Near se confundiera. –Perdiste enano…-_

Todo lo recordaba, aun recordaba cuando vio a tal pelirrojo cerrando la puerta de su habitación, aun recordaba verlo corriendo por los pasillos, aun recordaba verlo en el piso, y aun recordaba verlo alejándose…

-Near.- El peliblanco solo volteo a ver a la dueña de tal voz. Halle, su agente que fingía ser la guardaespaldas de Takada y mantenía contacto con el rubio violador. –Conseguí contactar a Mello, podemos…-

La rubia logro ser interrumpida por el peliblanco. –Déjalo, ya no necesito hablar con el.-

Near sabia, el sabia que había sido culpa de aquel idiota, lo había planeado todo desde un principio. La violación, el encuentro, todo menos irse de tal orfanato con Matt. Aun podía recordar la razón por la que se fueron aquellos dos…

_En la oficina de el director de Wammy's House, se encontraban Roger, tal director mencionado, Near y Mello._

_-Chicos, por favor, tomen asiento.- Dijo el hombre._

_Mello tomo una silla que se encontraba frente a un gran escritorio, que del otro lado también estaba sentado Roger. Pero Near había tomado un puzzle que había dejado por ahí, ya que siempre era llamado a tal oficina. Solo vació la caja y comenzó a armar el rompecabezas en posición fetal. _

_-Chicos...- Tal hombre tenia cara seria, y se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pareciendo que quería decir algo importante. –L… a muerto.-_

_El rubio solo se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, golpeo con fuerza el escritorio frente a si y miraba fijamente al mayor. _

_-¿Qué has dicho Roger? ¡Dilo una vez más!. - Decía Mello, que estaba completamente en shock. _

_-L esta muerto.- Aquellas palabras provocaron que el rubio soltara un suspiro de exaltación. No lo creía, L su héroe, el mejor detective del mundo, ¿Muerto?._

_-¿Mu-muerto? ¿Cómo?- El de prendas negras se había puesto casi sobre el escritorio, se acerco a Roger con cara muy sorprendida. -¿Estas diciendo que Kira lo asesino? ¿Acaso es eso?-_

_-Es muy probable.- El director tenia voz muy calmada, y el peliblanco solo armaba pieza por pieza el puzzle._

_Mello tomo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa del director violentamente y lo acerco enojado. –¡El enviaría a Kira a su sentencia de muerte y por eso fue asesinado! ¿Es eso lo que estas diciendo?- Al parecer no tenia claro que L había muerto, no lo creía. _

_-Mello…- El hombre estaba algo corto de respiración debido a su cuello apretado._

_Después__ de tiempo se escucho un ruido, ese ruido era un puzzle siendo destrozado. Tal rompecabezas había sido tirado al piso por Near para volver a armar tal juguete, tal ruido provoco que el rubio soltara al director. _

_El de prendas negras había dirigido su atención al peliblanco. –Si no puedes ganar el juego, si no puedes resolver el rompecabezas. –Armaba pieza por pieza sin detenerse, ni siquiera detenerse a pensar en que lugar iba cada pieza, solo las colocaba correctamente. –Entonces eres solo un perdedor más.- Pieza por pieza, sin importarle ofender al mejor detective del mundo. _

_Mello parecía sorprendido, al escuchar aquel insulto solo hizo una cara de rabia y se regreso a Roger. -¿Y bien? ¿A quien eligió entre Near y yo?- Silencio…_

_Un pequeño silencio reino el lugar, hasta que hubo contestación. –Debido a que murió... El no tuvo tempo para elegir.- Aquello provoco que el rubio pusiera cara de sorprendido, y sentía como su mundo se desvanecía. –Mello, Near, ¿Qué piensan sobre trabajar juntos?-_

_-Si, me parece bien.- Dijo el blanco sin dudarlo un segundo, el sabia exactamente que le molestaría al ojiazul trabajar con el. Esto solo hizo que Mello diera un gran respiro._

_-Eso será imposible, Roger. Ya sabes que no me llevo bien con Near. Siempre nos reprendes por estar peleando, siempre…- Mello hacia todo lo posible para no trabajar con Near, en verdad lo odiaba. _

_Por la ventana, solo ve veía la ultima hoja de otoño cayendo, antes de que comenzase a nevar. _

_-Muy bien Roger.- Decía el de prendas negras ya algo calmado, pero se le notaba un tono molesto. –Near será el sucesor de L. El es diferente que yo, el puede pensar lógicamente como si resolviera un rompecabezas. – De nuevo, el albino había completado el puzzle. _

_-Yo me iré, incluso de esa institución.-_

_-Mello.- El director solo se levanto de su asiento rápido, no quería que el rubio se fuese. _

_-Además, pronto cumpliré quince años. –Solo pasaba por aun lado de Near caminando, para después llegar a la puerta y abrirla. –Viviré mi vida como yo quiera.- Solo cerro la puerta de un portazo, para encontrarse con el pelirrojo frente a si…_

-Near.- Desde la puerta se veía a un hombre alto con una caja entre manos.

-Si, Giovanni.-

-Llego un paquete para usted.-

-Déjale por allá.- El albino apuntaba con su mano derecha aun lado de si, tenia mucho trabajo, así que después lo abriría.

El hombre solo obedeció. Dejo tal caja aun lado del blanco y se sentó en una silla frente a unos monitores. La caja parecía mas bien un regalo, esta tenia un envoltorio verde y en el tope un moño color índigo, era parecido a… cosas del pasado.

El peliblanco solo jugaba con unos muñecos tallados a madera hechos por el en el piso de la sala de operaciones, observando como trabajaban los agentes, y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo tal regalo que se le fue entregado. ¿Qué contendría dentro? ¿Quién lo enviaría? No se veía ninguna tarjeta de remitente o algo parecido, tal vez fuese una broma… O tal vez no.

Atardecía, parecía ser tarde ya, y los agentes habían terminado su trabajo. Giovanni solo dejo el periódico que leía anteriormente, tomo un control remoto y encendió una de las pantallas dejando bien visto las noticias. Típico del pelinegro, le gustaba estar bien informado.

Solo se escucho lo siguiente…

-El equipo de guardaespaldas ha balaceado a uno de los cómplices del secuestrador.- Aquella voz en el televisor provoco que el albino volteara hacia la pantalla de dicho aparato y abriera tremendamente los ojos. -Actualmente están en búsqueda de Takada-sama. Con respecto al hombre muerto por los disparos, aún se desconoce su identidad.- Una fotografía fue mostrada en la pantalla del televisor. Este era un hombre ensangrentado sobre un auto color rojo. El hombre tenía unos gogles sobre sus ojos y vestía una extraña camiseta a rayas, que la mayor parte era cubierta por un chaleco de algodón, era parecido… a alguien.

-Giovanni.-

-¿Señor?- El hombre se levanto.

-Sal un momento, tengo que pensar.- Diciendo eso, el hombre salio rápidamente dejando solo a Near.

El blanco tomo tal regalo que se la había dado y lo abrió lentamente. Dejo desnuda una caja blanca, que cuando la abrió, dejo descubierto un paquete de un juguete. Tal juguete eran unos Legos… Unos Legos Rojos, y que dentro de tal caja, se encontraba una carta que decía:

Near, siempre supe que no paso nada entre tu y Mello,siempre te creí. 

Te amo, Nate River…

Near solo comenzó a armar una torre, una torre parecida a la que armo cuando recién conoció a Matt, el mismo color de piezas que el pelirrojo coloco sobre tal torre y la "arruino".

-Yo también te amo… Mail Jeevas.- Dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre los Legos Rojos...

* * *

**FINIIIIIIIIIIISH! alfil acabe este fic, esta algo triste xDU pero bueee.**

**Como se dieron cuenta, lo subrayado fue usado para la carta, ya que no podia usar cursiva por los recuerdos xDU**

**Gracias a todos los pasados, presentes y futuros lectores de este fic, desde un tiempo ya tenia planeado el final, pero me costo llegar a el n.n gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios sobre esto C: recuerden:**

**Review = Felicidad, Felicidad = Review. **

**El mundo los ama :3, pronto escribiré mas n.n adiós, y gracias (L) **


End file.
